Fairy tail: The Unwanted Marriage
by Luna H. Dragneel
Summary: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Lucy and her friends goes to lucy's hometown and Lucy tries her best not to let her team not to know she is Lucy Heartfilla. But her dad let's her marry Sting but Lucy does not want to. She and her friends now will try their best for Lucy not to marry somewhat guy from Sabertooth. Will they save Lucy from marrying the bad boy Sting? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Raiding Lucy's House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Once in the Kingdom of Fiore, There's a small town called Magnolia. Years Past, a guild was formed; It is known to be the strongest guild ever…well, also the craziest guild ever, It's name is…. Fairy Tail.

"Bastard!"

"Freak!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Idiot!"

"Argh!" Lucy groaned

"You're Raiding my house again!" she said.

"Well it's the only thing we could do here" said Natsu as he struggles with Gray.

"But you made my house into a **WRESTLING ARENA!" **Lucy exclaimed.

Gray replied, "Don't be so angry. Grr… You're crazy Natsu!"

"Angry?!" Lucy shouted.

"What you're the one who's crazy!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"SHUT UP WOULD YA!" Lucy exclaimed.

Then Lucy became calm, "Well, tomorrow will be summer right?" said Lucy.

"Yup" said Erza.

"I'm getting ready so-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu.

"We're getting ready too. Two weeks before going back right?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Uh-huh" replied Gray

"Okay bye!" Lucy said as she and her friends wave goodbye.

Well, as for Gray and Natsu they are still FIGHTING. Then Erza said, "Would you stop fighting!"

"Ahhhhh! Erza's gone mad!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time as they run for their lives.

"Running for your life Natsu?" asked Gray

"Touché" exclaimed Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2: Vacation

*Time Skip* - tomorrow –

Lucy went outside with a small blue bag, which only contains her wallet, house keys, spirit gate keys, and a picture of her team.

-Magnolia Train Station-

As Lucy walks in, she noticed that her team was there and Juvia is there too.

"Hi Miss Lucy!" greeted Juvia.

"Hi" replied Lucy

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I better not tell them my Surname, or else my reputation will be ruined. And also I can't believe that my dad is sending me to the mansion for this summer. I don't know why he wants to see me, but I guess I just have to listen to him or I'll be 'dead' to him.

* * *

Suddenly Erza's voice just 'crashed' into Lucy's thoughts.

"We're going to the town near the Heartfilia mansion." Exclaimed Erza. Well…. As for Lucy, she gulped. Lucy said, "Um…well… er-"

"All aboard!" said 'the train station guy

"Let's go!" Happy said excitedly.

-On the train-

"Ugh, I…. I… can't…. uh….." Natsu said as he struggles with his 'Motion Sickness'

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll get there ASAP." Erza said to encourage Natsu to calm down.

*Time Skip* -town near 'The Mansion of Heartfilia'-

"Got to go bye!" Lucy said as she runs towards the mansion as fast as she could.

"That was weird" said Natsu. "Uh-huh" said Erza.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back!

As Lucy hurriedly ran to the Mansion, her friends went to a hotel and rested for a while.

"This sucks" exclaimed Natsu.

"I'm bored" said Gray.

"Aye," replied Happy

"Well, maybe let's take a walk in the park I heard that it was so beautiful. Especially a rich family own and care for it." suggested Erza.

"Whoa! Really? A rich family? That's surprising." Said Natsu

"What is the surname of that family?" asked Happy.

"Can't remember, Hmmm…. I think it's Heartfilia" replied Erza.

"That's cool" exclaimed Gray.

*At the Mansion*

"Hey! I'm back!" exclaimed Lucy.

"She's back! Lucy is back! Miss Lucy!" exclaimed the maiden while she opens the door.

"Yeah, I am back. Whoa! Why are there a lot of people here?" said Lucy.

The maid replied, "The Mansion has been open to public three years ago."

"What?! Oh my, my reputation is ruined!" exclaimed Lucy

*At the Park*

"Isn't this lovely?" exclaimed Erza

"This is wonderful" replied Gray

"There are all sorts of trees, Yellow bell, Acacia, Fire trees…wait, FIRE TREES! My Favorite kind of tree." exclaimed Natsu

"Aye Sir!" exclaimed Happy.

*At the Mansion*

"Miss Lucy, are you okay in those hideous casual clothing? I think you will look better in your pink gown." suggested a maid.

"I'm okay with this on! Don't expect me in that gown a lot of times!" Lucy said angrily.

"Oh, um, well… err… sorry Miss Lucy" said the maid.

"Huh? Miss Lucy Where are you going?" Said one butler as Lucy runs to the park.

"Oh man" said one maid.


End file.
